


Tea Time

by stickyyfingers



Series: Pre-Release Shorts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth tries to get these weirdos to Chill, Drabble, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Not overly shippy I guess it's only hinted so far, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyyfingers/pseuds/stickyyfingers
Summary: Intending for Edelgard and Ferdinand to take a break from their rigorous training routine, Byleth invites them to a good old chat over tea and biscuits.Things get out of hand.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> As this is pre-release, please note that I make no claim characterization will be accurate. (Although I really hope their in-game interactions will be like this, because what we've seen so far of their dynamic is pure gold.)

“I am, of course, honored to receive your invitation, Professor,” Edelgard says, gracefully taking a seat at the small table across from you. “It’s just…” She purses her lips at the other person sitting at the table.

“Lady Edelgard,” Ferdinand sits up a bit straighter, throwing a quirky grin. “What an unusual surprise! It would just so happen that you are five minutes late.”

Edelgard throws you a look.

_Really, Professor? Of all people, you had to invite him?_

You pretend you don’t notice, and lean back in your seat comfortably. “Help yourselves.” You gesture towards teapot on the table, as well a big pile of honey cakes on the plate next to it. You got them as a gift from the scullion, who always gets a bit jittery when he sees you, the poor guy’s eyes hardly managing to travel upwards past your collar bones.

Both of your students follow your gaze a bit dubiously, taking a long, sceptic look at the offered pastries before their eyes fall on you again.

Funny, you think. Despite all of their bickering, they really are quite in sync.

“I think you both deserve a bit of a treat, after the progress you made this week,” you offer as explanation. “Rest is just as important as practice to become stronger.”

It is Edelgard who regains her bearings first. “Ah, so this is part of our training,” she nods sagely, leaning over to put two honey cakes onto her plate. “It is just like you to think ahead, Professor Byleth.” 

She surveys the treat, biting off at the edge with a thoughtful face, before she picks up the steaming cup you placed in front of her. “I shall accept this as a challenge towards my improvement.” Bowing her head to you, she takes a careful sip. 

Ferdinand huffs, making a point to load all of three honey cakes onto his plate. “You can count on me as well, esteemed Professor! I will show you just how excellently a noble scion of the Aegir family can rest, and then I will improve my studies in no time!” With a flourishing arm movement, he grabs his own cup, and then kicks his head back to empty almost all of it in one gulp.

“Hahhh!” 

He wipes his mouth with a confident grin, even as his face grows red from the hot liquid. “Very good. You have a talent for brewing a good blend! Now, what are these?” Grabbing a pastry, he shoves it into his mouth. "Duh-lishous!"

You can visibly see Edelgard restraining from rolling her eyes. Gingerly, she guides her own cup towards her mouth once more, sipping with poise and her little finger sticking up. When she sets it down again, it remains empty.

Ferdinand swallows, and holds out his teacup in your direction. “More, please!”

“I would also like to receive a second filling.”

“Of course, of course,” you say, taking the pot and filling more tea into their cups. “Drink and eat. Don’t hesitate on my account.”

“Never!” Ferdinant assures, already taking up a second pastry. “You can trust me on that. Even if everyone else does, I’ll never let you down, Professor Byleth!”

Edelgard gives him a narrowed sideway glance. “An unlikely case. Professor always has me to fall back on, after all.” With a determined frown, she grabs her teacup again, a fierceness in her movement as if she was picking up her battleaxe.

The rest, as they say, is history.

An hour later, after the two of them have left you two litres tea and twenty-five honey cakes poorer, they are both visibly green in the face, and determinedly trying not to admit their stomach ache to each other. You usher them out with a few words about “retiring early” and “part of the training” that you’re sure they’ll swallow. You’re a bit concerned about whether or not you should call the school nurse–you didn’t intend for them to actually get sick…

Oh, well. They won’t die from it, you suppose. And at least for today, they’ll have to allow themselves a bit of rest from their self-imposed strict schedule.

After closing the door behind them, you heave a long and neccessary sigh.

Kids these days, you think. What happened to just giving flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since February so pardon me if this is a bit rusty. It's good to be back, though.
> 
> If you'd like to see more fics please check out [my fire emblem blog](https://dimilethdisaster.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I usually like to upload there a few days prior to posting a cleaned version here.


End file.
